


Cheese Balls

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao just wants his cheese balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Balls

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from this post http://aoreum.tumblr.com/post/58549918199/taoris-fic-prompts

"Hey, duizhang!"

 

Kris looked up from his position on the super market floor, where he had bent down to look at the bags of rice covering the bottom shelf. He was greeted by the sight of Tao happily coming towards him in a skipping manner, his arms wrapped tightly around a huge barrel of... cheese balls. Kris rolled his eyes, standing up to face him.

 

"Let's get these." Tao waved the barrel right in front of Kris's face.

 

Kris shoved the barrel away gently. "But we already have plenty of snacks."

 

He gestured towards the shopping cart that already contained ice cream (strawberry, mint, AND chocolate because Tao simply couldn't choose between the three), the biggest bag of gummy bears Kris had ever seen, and two bags of Doritos (original and cool ranch, because again Tao couldn't make a decision). "We need solid food."

 

"Yeah... but it's been a while since I've had these." Tao grinned and waved the barrel again. "Please?"

 

"No no," Kris shook his head furiously. "Enough snacks."

 

At that, Tao pouts in the cutest way possible and Kris has to turn away and put his attention back on the rice because damn it, he is not going to give into Tao's adorableness this time. He's going to run out of money before he can even get the real food if he keeps it up.

 

So, he crouches back down to the bottom shelf, hastily grabbing a bag of rice. He had to get everything they needed before Tao found something else he couldn't get, and Kris would have to go through everything _again_.

 

When he stands up, Tao is standing by the shopping cart sans the barrel of cheese balls.

 

Kris gives him an appreciative smile, relieved that Tao had gave up the snack quite easily without too much complications. He's about to tell him this but as just as he's tossing the bag of rice into the cart, something catches his eye.

 

The barrel sits right in the middle of the cart; along with the three containers of ice cream, gummy bears, and two bags of Doritos.

 

Kris frowns and looks at Tao.

 

Tao looks back innocently.

 

Kris clicks his tongue in annoyance and opens his mouth to say something along the lines of, " _wtf you lil shit I told you no_ " when he's interrupted by the feeling of Tao's lips against his.

 

He instantly relaxes, and when Tao pulls back, he's got the dumbest smirk on his face. Kris blinks in surprise, his mind suddenly blank. "Uh."

 

"So I can get them?" Tao asks cheerfully, acting as if nothing had happened and they hadn't had just kissed in the middle of a super market.

 

"Yeah.. yeah, sure, whatever," Kris mumbled, a little disgruntled that he had, yet again, let Tao have his way. "But nothing else!"

 

"Mmm," Tao hummed as he went skipping back down the aisle, completely ignoring what his duizhang had said and disappearing to probably go find _more_ snacks.

 

And Kris groans when he realizes he'll probably let him get them.

 

(But he has to admit... he really doesn't mind at all.)


End file.
